


When We First Met

by Tellesky



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Bloody Kisses, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, Memories, Possessive Behavior, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellesky/pseuds/Tellesky
Summary: Her life changed the moment she stepped inside those academy doors.
Relationships: Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	When We First Met

The day she set foot into Ryoutei Academy; she knew nothing would be the same. Maybe it was the ominous feeling that trickled down her spine, or perhaps the sinking feeling in her gut. Maybe it was the stares from the elite, the ones that stared down their noses at her and her sister the day they attended their first classes. Whatever the reason, it didn’t steer her from the fact that something in her life was about to change. 

And change it did. 

The first thing, besides being granted a ‘scholarship’ to attend the academy, that happened to Hitomi, was meeting a Sakamaki. Now, she certainly didn’t seek one out, let alone this one. Despite being sixteen and rightfully being placed in first year classes, Hitomi’s scores on the entrance exam ended up putting her in third year classes. And being the only first year in third year classes was already hard enough but adding onto the fact that her assigned seat was next to Reiji Sakamaki...it was surely going to be a difficult year.

Oh yes, Hitomi heard all about the Sakamaki brothers. It was hard _not _to when they were all the girls could talk about. So, the fact that she was sitting _next _to one...did not bode well for her. She could feel the glares of the other females on her back, and it had only been the first day. Thankfully, Reiji had paid her no attention, in fact...he simply ignored her and acted like she wasn’t there. However, it didn’t stay like that.____

__

____

A few weeks into the semester, word had gotten around that she was younger than the rest of them. Her, the poor girl that was only able to attend due to a mysterious benefactor, was younger and at the same level as them intellectually. The whispers did not die down when she had entered the classroom, the ebony haired girl ducking her head down and making her way to her seat. It was unfortunate that her older sister, Sayuri, was not in the same class. She could have used her comfort then. No, the whispers did not cease until Reiji Sakamaki entered...but it wasn’t his presence that caused the class to zip their lips. 

__

“Good evening, Hitomi,” he acknowledged. The sound of his voice, deep and silky, had her instantly freezing. The young girl slowly turned her head as he took his seat beside her, almost not believing that he actually spoke to her...if not for him saying her name. She quietly responded in greetings, her eyes now back on the open notebook on her desk. This was their first interaction, and it wasn’t their last, as every day since then, Reiji Sakamaki took it upon himself to greet her.

__

A part of her was flattered, but the other wished he hadn’t spoken to her and instead, wished he had continued to ignore her existence. Because from that day onward...it only got harder for her. Girls who had glared at her for simply sitting beside him, now openly glared at her every chance they got. They spoke about her like she wasn’t there, commented on her living situation and financial stability. She was lucky she had her sister to sit with at lunch, otherwise she’d likely be sitting alone. 

__

The next major interaction wasn't with Reiji himself, but his brother Ayato. Hitomi had been running an errand for the teacher, and was actually heading back to the classroom, when she was suddenly stopped by Ayato in the middle of an empty hallway. It was no shock that word had gotten around about Reiji’s sudden ‘interest’ in her, though she herself wouldn’t call it that. Ayato had practically interrogated her, walking around her and....sniffing at her...if she was correct on that assumption. It was...uncomfortable. Especially when he commented on her ‘sweet scent’. Luckily, she was able to leave when another student turned down the hall, and she had never been more grateful towards a fangirl.

__

The following night was her next interaction with Reiji, as he too cornered her and interrogated her about her whereabouts with his brother. 

__

“You are a greedy woman...seeking attention from one of my brothers,” he had hissed at her, shocking the poor young girl with his choice of words. She didn’t understand his train of thought...he was speaking as...as if they were an ‘item’ or something along those lines. From Hitomi’s knowledge, they only spoke occasionally to each other in class, or if she didn’t understand a question in their work, then she’d take the chance to ask him. He wasn’t very kind about it, mocking her intelligence for one, but he did help her. 

__

Luckily Hitomi had managed to get out of that situation, but it left her shaken. Nothing really happened for a while after that, Reiji continued his normal greeting...however...it sounded more…cold. It left the honey-eyed girl feeling more on guard, like if she wasn’t careful…she’d be attacked. 

__

Months passed by with no further incidents. It seemed like a normal routine, Reiji greeting her and the two of them engaging in some conversation before class started. Albeit he wasn’t necessarily kind...with his words. But it was something Hitomi had grown accustomed to as his personality. There were times however, that she noticed he looked at her in a way that made her feel...like prey. Once, she could have sworn that his eyes were glowing...but she chalked it up to her imagination. 

__

During this time, Sayuri warned her to stay away from the Sakamaki brothers...relentlessly. She claimed they were dangerous, that she would only get hurt in her continued association with Reiji Sakamaki or any of the brothers. And while Hitomi admitted to her sister that Reiji wasn’t the nicest guy around, she enjoyed their conversations. His questions and information stimulated her mind, truly got her thinking outside the box. He may not admit it, but she could tell he enjoyed their talks as well. If he didn’t, then why would he continue speaking to her?

__

It was six months into the semester when things really began to change between the two. Hitomi noticed that Reiji slowly began to speak less to her, and if he did speak to her...his words were short and clipped. The young girl racked her mind for days, trying to think back on their earlier conversations, wondering if she had said something to offend him and that she needed to apologize for...but she found nothing. It was bewildering...Reiji’s temperament was something that wasn’t stable from the beginning...but it seemed like it was getting worse. It got to the point that he seemed to refrain from greeting her, and Hitomi didn’t make the effort to greet him herself. In her eyes, this was his way of showing that he was already tired of her...and for some reason...it _hurt _.__

____

__

__

Her heart physically _ached _. She had never experienced such a sensation before, but she never imagined she’d feel so strongly about Reiji’s ignorance of her. In the beginning, she had prayed and begged god to make Reiji leave her alone...and yet...she was now praying to the same god to make Reiji speak to her. How pathetic.__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

This day a week later had seemed like any other, but it was in fact...the day that sealed their fates. Hitomi was already sitting at her desk when Reiji entered, and like usual he didn’t greet her...but...he also...didn’t even look at her. Not speaking to her was something she was getting used to now...but…the fact that he didn’t even want to _look _at her…it was a whole new hurt. Hitomi had no choice but to hold in her tears the entire class, but the moment it was over she bolted from her seat, not even glancing back at him.__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

It was lunch time, but instead of sitting at the usual table with her sister, Hitomi went to the roof. She needed some place quiet to cry, and no one came to the roof. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

She dropped her books down, not carrying where they landed, and leaned against the rail as she let her tears flow freely. If Sayuri saw her now, she’d say that a guy like Reiji did not deserve her tears...and she might be right...but Hitomi liked him. She _liked _him. How did that happen? _When _did that happen? The ebony haired girl wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but it was no use. Why did it have to be him? He was so mean to her most of the time, and yet he still managed to find a place in her heart.____

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Hitomi was so absorbed in her crying, that she didn’t even hear the door to the roof creak open. She didn’t know she was no longer alone, until a hand grasped her wrist and yanked her against a chest. A gasp had escaped her throat, her blurry honey-brown eyes looking up to see none other than Ayato. “Ah, what are you doing!?” she yelled, trying to wrench herself free from his grip.  
“Hah? What’s it look like? Four-eyes seems to have lost interest, so ore-sama decided to have a taste for himself. After all, you must taste good if you managed to keep his attention that long.” Ayato responded, smirking at the wide-eyed girl. But all Hitomi could think about was the word ‘taste’. What did he mean by that? 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Her answer was given when Ayato gripped her hair and yanked her head back, causing a cry of pain, her heart racing. “S-Stop!” she yelled once more, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. Her cries seemed to be something the red head enjoyed, if his gleaming smirk was evidence. But it wasn’t his smirk that she was staring at...no. It was the two gleaming canine’s peeking out from behind his gums. Her mind almost went numb trying to process what she was seeing, but Ayato wasn’t about to waste the opportunity.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He leaned in, his fangs scraping against her throat, but Hitomi’s fight or flight kicked in. Instead of being still, she struggled and kicked in his hold, causing the vampire to instead scratch his fangs against her skin and cause a trickle of blood to escape. The slight pain didn’t bother Hitomi, she was fixated on getting out of his clutches. “W-what...stop! Stop!” She yelled, not able to process what was going on. Ayato on the other hand seemed to be having this time of his life, it was always more exciting when they struggled. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

But his fun was soon over, “Ayato.” a deep and silky voice commanded, causing both prey and hunter to freeze. They both slowly turned their gazes to the stairway door, seeing the second eldest Sakamaki standing before them, arms folded over his chest as his maroon eyes glared at the both of them. “Tch,” was Ayato’s reply, removing his hands from the younger girl and shoving them into his pockets. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Leave at once,” Reiji commanded, his tone firm with a hint of danger. Ayato didn’t say anything, only giving his older brother a glare of his own before walking past him towards the stairs. Neither of them spoke until the stairway door slammed shut behind Ayato,

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“T-thank y--” Hitomi began but paused when Reiji began to walk towards her. Her eyes widened once more, the glare on his face telling her that he was angry. She began to back up, wanting to put space between them, but it was to no avail. Reiji’s hand reached out and quickly gripped her by her shoulders, his fingers digging into her enough to cause her pain. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Reiji-san!” She cried but had no time to utter anything else. His grip changed, a hand holding onto the back of her neck while the other unfastened the bow of her uniform and popped open buttons of her shirt. The trickle of blood slid down her neck, staining her white shirt crimson. “You...look what you have done to me.” He uttered; his maroon eyes glowing as he looked down at her. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“I... cannot resist any longer.” He whispered, leaning down to the cut Ayato had made and licking the small wound. Hitomi was practically paralyzed, not believing this was happening. But…it was. Reiji...and his brothers...were vampires. This was the only explanation she could come up with. And it was further proven as Reiji sank his fangs into the skin between her neck and shoulder. A burst of pain emitted from the area, Hitomi’s hands gripping onto Reiji’s uniform jacket tightly. Small cries fell from her lips, but despite the pain...she didn’t struggle. This isn’t necessarily what she wanted, but she was in his arms...and that was enough.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Reiji didn’t keep his fangs embedded in her skin for very long, mostly because he didn’t want to suck her dry...or at least so she didn’t become so weak that she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own. Pulling back from her neck, Reiji looked down at the girl he held, her honey-brown eyes not looking up at him with fear or disgust...but with...adoration. The sight caused his face to contort in shock, but slowly...ever slowly...his expression changed to one with satisfaction. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“You are mine...I will not allow others to touch you freely.” He spoke, in a way of finalization. He wasn’t asking her to be his ‘girlfriend’ or ‘partner’...he was _telling _her. And despite this, Hitomi found herself nodding her head in agreement. Perhaps she’d ask more about...the vampire issue...later. For now, she was going to enjoy the moment. One of her hands slid up to cup his cheek, her fingers wiping away a bit of blood that stained his lips. This action caused Reiji to smirk, and before Hitomi could blink, his lips were upon hers. Maybe she should have felt disgust, the smell and taste of iron in the air, but she readily accepted this kiss.__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

They stood under the moonlight; arms wrapped around each other in a passionate kiss...sealing their fates. This...is how her life changed forever...and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still trying to work myself into writing a one-shot once a week, but I might change it to every two weeks since..it seems like a lot to write a one-shot a week. If you liked it please leave kudos and a comment! If you didn't like it or feel like I could have changed something, please comment as well and give me advice on how to improve! I enjoy reading comments, whether they are from praise or criticism.


End file.
